Trick or Treat
by Jembu23
Summary: Modern Halloween AU - Thomas loved Halloween; the decorations, the costumes, the changing fall colors. It had been a while since he had dressed up and actually gone trick or treating, let alone going to any sort of halloween party. He never really did a costume anymore, but Thomas still loved Halloween. This Halloween, he meets a Trick or Treater that gives him one hell of a treat.
1. Chapter 1

"Trick or Treat," sounded the voices of yet another group of children dressed in different costumes.

"Here we are," said Thomas as he placed a generous fist full of candy into each of the children's candy bags which were already full with a long night's work of going door to door.

Thomas loved Halloween; the decorations, the costumes, the changing fall colors. It had been a while since he had dressed up and actually gone trick or treating, let alone going to any sort of halloween party. He never really did a costume anymore, but Thomas still loved Halloween.

As his doorbell buzzed again, Thomas got up from where he was sitting and put down the mystery novel he was reading. He'd already figured out who'd done it, but it was something to pass the time between the trick or treaters and the creepiness fit with the holiday.

This time it was the little girl from across the street, Sybbie, at the door. she was only four and a little shy, so her mom, Sybil, was there to encourage her.

"Go on, say 'Trick or Treat'", Mrs. Branson said kindly to her daughter.

Instead of saying anything, little sybbie just turned into her mother's legs to hide.

Thomas felt bad for the girl. Halloween was supposed to be fun, not scary, well it was supposed to be scary too, but not for little kids like Sybbie. To make her feel a little less intimidated, Thomas bent down to her level. When he did, Thomas noticed she didn't have any candy yet. He realized that his was the first house they were stopping at. Hoping to make Sybbie's night of trick or treating start off well, he decided to pushed a little extra candy into her pumpkin bucket than normal.

Upon seeing the candy fall into the bucket, Sybbie's eyes lit up and she turned to her mother with a big smile on her face. "Thank you," she said turning back to face Thomas.

"You're welcome, your highness," Thomas said in his most regal tone of voice, taking note of her princess crown and dress.

"Thanks" said Sybil turning to follow her daughter to the next house.

Thomas shut the door and headed back inside to his book, but before he could sit down, the doorbell buzzed again. Thomas walked back over to his front door and picked up the candy bowl. When he opened the door, he was surprised. Instead of more kids in costumes, he was met with a much older guy, in highschool probably,dressed in all black with a jacket hood up over his hair and some face paint that made him look like a skeleton. All this made it hard for Thomas to see the man's face.

"Trick or Treat," said the man in a much deeper voice than Thomas had been expecting.

"Don't you think you're a little too old to be trick or treating?" Thomas asked."You must be in high school."

"I'm 26 thank you," said the man with a grin on his face,"but I'm not going to pass up on the chance to get free candy."

Thomas looked at the man again. He didn't believe he was 26, but he guessed it was possible.

"Well anyway, sorry, but it looks like I've just ran out of candy,"Thomas lied.

"Really? On Halloween? Seems like you weren't prepared," teased the man.

Thomas was annoyed. No, he wasn't really out of candy,but he felt that this was a night for kids, not 26 year olds.

"You're old enough, why don't you just buy a bag of candy for yourself?" Thomas asked.

"Because I like it when others buy it for me. Saves me a trip to the store. And besides, it works most of the time because my pretty face is hard to say no too," the man said.

At this point, Thomas just wanted the guy to leave, but he wasn't just going to give in. "I'll tell you what, If I have some left over tonight you can have it," Thomas said in a way that sounded much more like an invitation for something other than candy than Thomas had intended. To explain, Thomas added,"I just want to make sure that I have enough for all the kids that come by."

"Alright, But I'm going to hold you to it." said the man as he flashed Thomas the biggest smile he could manage.

Suddenly, Thomas was a little distracted from the conversation. The man's smile made his face light up. Really looking at the man before him, Thomas could tell that he was gorgeous. As the man turned to walk away, Thomas couldn't help but stare. The black jeans the man had on were tight fitting and outlined his muscular legs perfectly. Thomas could feel a blush on his checks and hurried inside.

A few hours passes and Thomas has had several large groups of kids come to his door. He never knew just how many kids lived in this area. Before he knew it, Thomas was looking at his clock and saw that it read just a couple of minutes past eleven p.m. He couldn't believe how late some kids stayed up on Halloween. When he was younger, he had to be back by eight o'clock by his parents orders.

When he shut the door on the last group, Thomas saw that he, in fact, really was about to run out of candy. There were only a few chocolates and one lollipop left in the bowl. After a hectic night of handing out candy, Thomas decided to lock up now and enjoy the last bits of candy himself. He didn't even recall his conversation and promise he made only a little bit ago. As he reached for the handle to turn the deadbolt, the doorbell buzzed.

Oh well, Thomas thought. I guess this next kid will get the last bit of candy. I probably shouldn't eat it anyways.

Thomas turned the handle and opened the door; however, instead of a little ghost or witch, the man fro before with the bad skeleton make-up was stood in front of him.

"Trick or Treat. And I really hope it's treat this time," the man said with that grin on his face again.

Thomas stood confused. He hadn't actually believed this guy would come back. How could this guy think Thomas had been serious. Thomas was confused, but he couldn't deny that the man's presence made him smile. He couldn't really just be coming back for candy?

"So, did you have any candy left over?" the man asked.

"Right," Thomas said. The man really only did come for the candy. Thomas had to admit he was a little disappointed. "As a matter of fact I do."

Thomas handed over the candy. A promise was a man smiled again, and Thomas could feel the blush coming back to his face. Why did a smile have this much power over him? Thomas looked at the mans face and could see more of it now. Most of the skeleton make-up was gone. Thomas could tell it had been picked at. All around the man's face little red scratches appeared, and Thomas guessed that he was allergic to whatever was used to make the cheap costume makeup. As if reading his thoughts, the man began to scratch and tear at the makeup.

"I think you're allergic to your face paint," Thomas said.

"Yeah, it's been bothering me all night" the man paused before continuing, "Do you think I could use your bathroom sink to wash it off?"

Thomas immediate thought was,absolutely not, why would he invite a stranger into his home. however he knew it was probably better to get the offending makeup off now that let it irritate the man's skin any longer.

Against his better judgement, Thomas said, "sure, come on in."

"Thanks" said the man. "My names Jimmy by the way. Jimmy Kent."

"I'm Thomas," he said with a slight smile. "Bathroom's just through here."


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas stepped aside to let Jimmy by. The tiny entrance way of Thomas' house made it so you had to close the front door before you could get to the hallway where the bathroom was. Because of this, Jimmy was pressed close to Thomas as the door slid shut. Thomas could feel Jimmy's body heat through his jacket. This October was proving to be warmer than most, and Thomas could see a little bead of sweat on Jimmy's forehead.

"Just down the hall. The door's to the left," Thomas said when the door was closed and Jimmy could finally step around him.

"Thanks"

Thomas watched Jimmy slip into the bathroom. When he sat down on his couch, Thomas couldn't help but notice that the front of his jeans were a little more snug than they had been a moment ago. Thomas really hoped Jimmy hadn't notices. When he heard the sound of the water coming from the bathroom, Thomas just hoped Jimmy would clean his face quickly and leave, so Thomas could go to get back to his novel and then go to sleep. He hated that he didn't have anything interesting to do, and it made him feel old. He figured Jimmy would probably have some crazy party to be getting to. Then again, why would he come here if he was supposed to be out having a good time? Thomas pushed the thought away and decide to try reading a little to think of something, anything else, than the man currently in his bathroom

Thomas had been so focused on the book and it's predictable plot that he almost didn't realize that the water had shut off.

How long has he been in their? Thomas thought to himself. When he checked the clock, he saw it read 11:45. Who the hell takes that long to wash their face?

Just then Jimmy came around the corner, and Thomas thought immediately shifted. WIth all that make-up on his face, Thomas could tell that Jimmy was telling the truth about his age. He looked older than Thomas had originally assumed, but still young. Not really old, just definitely not in high school. And god, Jimmy was attractive. Very attractive. Thomas could tell that his hair was blonde normally, but right now it looked dark brown because it was dripping wet. In fact, Thomas could see Jimmy's exposed collarbone,poking out from behind his jacket, was wet too.

"Did you just take a shower?" Thomas asked in disbelief

"Yeah, sorry, I figured you wouldn't mind. I tried to scrub the paint off at the sink, but I couldn't get it, and then I noticed there was a lot of it in my hair, and I thought a shower would do the trick," Jimmy said feeling a little worried Thomas would be pissed at him. Jimmy then ran his fingers through his damp hair, sending water droplets in every direction.

This guy was unbelievable. Thomas wouldn't have said no, per say, but not asking permission was a little much. But Jimmy had already done it and there wasn't anything Thomas could do about it now.

Taking Thomas' as forgiveness, Jimmy strolled over to where Thomas was sat on the couch and took a seat. They way he sat made it so that, when he moved, his legs would rub up against Thomas'. Thomas was desperately aware of this fact and was focused on how Jimmy felt next to him. Realising that it had been a while since he'd said anything, Thomas said the first thing he could think of.

"You took a long time in there"

"Well, the paint would not come off, and you had so many soaps in there that I couldn't figure out which one to use," Jimmy replied.

The idea that Jimmy would have used his soap hadn't occurred to Thomas before. Now that He thought of it, and because they were seated so close together, Thomas inhaled, he could smell the other man. The smell was familiar on the surface, but changed into to something else. Something distinctly Jimmy. It was intoxicating. Images of Jimmy in the shower floated through Thomas' mind. He imagined the way the water would run down his body. Around the tight muscles of his abdomen and down the curve of his ass. Over his cock. Thomas pictured him covered in suds from the different soaps, rubbing himself, stroking his cock. Thinking of this was getting Thomas hard, and it didn't help that Jimmy had unwrapped the lollipop and was now sucking on it. His lips were sealed around the candy, and his cheeks hollowed. When Thomas tore his gaze away from the sinful lips, he found that Jimmy was watching him. Jimmy took the lollipop out of his mouth and tossed it away before leaning in closer to Thomas.

Thomas was afraid to say anything, but he didn't have to. Jimmy closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Thomas'. They were softer than Thomas had imagined. Thomas felt the caress of Jimmy tongue on his bottom lip, so he parted his lips to allow Jimmy to explore his mouth. Jimmy took Thomas' face in his hands and tipped it back, allowing him to deepened their kiss. Both of them could tell they could continue at this weird angle, and Thomas was pleased when Jimmy found a solution. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Jimmy lifted himself to straddle Thomas' lap. Thomas' erection was pushed firmly against Jimmy ass and he thrust upward to gain as much friction as possible. Thomas took his arms and wrapped them tight around the other's waist. Jimmy recaptured Thomas' mouth and continued the kiss, a bit rougher than before, but Thomas' wasn't complaining. Jimmy began to undo the buttons of Thomas' shirt and Thomas began to unzip Jimmy's jacket. Jimmy's body was beautiful. Muscular and tan. Thomas ran a hand just above the top of Jimmys black jeans. This cause Jimmy to shudder a bit. Thomas felt a little self conscious. Because he was getting older, his body wasn't what it used to be. It wasn't as toned, had a fair amount of chest hair. He didn't feel he could compare to Jimmy. When the last button of Thomas' shirt went, Jimmy pushed his hands under the fabric and ran his hands across Thomas' chest.

Jimmy broke their kiss and leaned back to look at Thomas' body.

"You're gorgeous," Jimmy said.

At that, Thomas smiled. and forgot his previous concern.

Jimmy returned to his early position and began to move. He rocked his hips back and forth, grinding their erections together. Jimmy moved his mouth to Thomas' neck. First, he laid a few sloppy kisses along Thomas' jaw, but then he began to suck. Thomas knew he'd have an impressive bruise on his skin tomorrow. Jimmy kept up the steady rocking motion, pushing his erection against Thomas'. Thomas stifled a moan. The pressure of Jimmy's hips against his cock was wonderful. Thomas brought his arms up around Jimmy's back and pulled him in. Their bare skin was now pressed against one another. The constant rhythm between them began to move faster. Thomas thrust up into the curve of Jimmy's ass every time Jimmy would push hips hips down onto Thomas' hardon.

"Ah, like that, yes," Thomas hissed.

He had never done anything like this. especially not with a guy he just met, but he had never been so turned on in his life. Thomas could feel a damp spot on the front of his pants forming from his leaking cock and he could feel his release that was quickly approaching. Thomas could only focus on the feeling of his cock rocking in between the curve of Jimmy's ass and the feeling of Jimmy's warm skin. Beads of sweat had formed on their skin. Thomas could feel droplets sliding down Jimmy's back.

"Hn. Ah- Thomas-" Jimmy said as he .wove his hands into Thomas' hair and pushed down onto Thomas with a few final movements, before coming hard into the front of his jeans.

Thomas could feel the result of Jimmy's release at the front of his pants.

"Nngh, ah, god," Thomas said as he shuddered and came with a few more thrusts upward.

The sound of their labored breathing filled the space around them. Thomas could not believe it. They had both come like teenagers into their pants without ever unzipping their jeans.

"I think I'll need another shower. That was by far the best treat I've ever gotten on Halloween and I'll be sure to come back next year," Jimmy offered with a slight laugh.

Jimmy removed himself from Thomas' lap and picked up the lollipop from before that had been set discarded on the coffee table. Putting it back into his mouth, Jimmy smiled at Thomas and turned to make his way back to the shower for a second time. Thomas paused a moment, but then got up to follow, he knew Halloween was his favorite Holiday.


End file.
